This invention relates generally to cassette loading apparatus used for a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus, such as a video tape recorder.
Various types of cassette loading apparatus used for magnetic recording/ reproducing apparatus, such as a video tape recorder are known, and a so called front-loading system is mainly adopted so that a tape cassette is inserted from the front opening. Although such a front-loading cassette loading apparatus satisfactorily operates, it requires a number of assembling processes due to relatively complex structure. For this reason, cassette loading apparatus have hitherto been assembled separately from the body of the magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus.